the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Accomplice
Vampire Accomplice — Appears in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Vampire Accomplice: the one doing all the dirty work for an Angel wanting to make a place for him/herself on the Cadre; About Real Name * Unknown Species * Vampire Scent * Oranges dipped in chocolate Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Allegiance * Unknown—part of the mystery of the case Suspect Angels—who he might work for * Nazarach * Dahariel * Anoushka Victims * Noel * Sam * Himself Weaknesses * His scent was known to the Hunter-born and newly Made Angel, Elena Deveraux. Location / Territory / Court * Refuge * Court: Charisemnon Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Midlevel vampire seduced by the promise of more.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Other Details * A medallion was found with his scent on it, just before they found he body. It had Lijuan's symbol on it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 It's the one remaining clues after he was killed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * He could have only gotten the medallion through the death of one of Lijuan's men.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Elena Deveraux * Raphael * Illium * Galen * Dmitri * Naasir * Michaela * Michaela's Refuge Residence * Nazarach * Dahariel * Anoushka * Aodhan * Refuge * Medica Case as it Unfolds: Noel is found badly beaten just inside Raph's lines by Raphael and Elena. Branded him—Asekhem—symbol of power from a time when archangels ruled as pharaohs. They think it means that someone wants to take Uram's place on the Cadre. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 Raphael says, "He plans to become Cadre by destroying what another archangel created.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 "They said I was a message from Elijah." While they were branding him someone laughed and laughed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Raphael and Elijah speculate—another angel daring to use Elijah's name. Raphael says: It displays an arrogance that'll lead to a mistake. This angel is already not on the same path as Lijuan and Uram.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Raphael names her as one of the angels in the Refuge at the time of Noel's beating. She has been there for several weeks. The instigator would've been close enough to witness—to revel in—the results of his actions.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Sam is abducted from Sam's House by a vampire with angelic help. ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Elena hunts for the perpetrator and Sam, finding him at Michaela's Refuge Residence, badly beaten with a Sekhem brand on him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Illium tells Elena that if Riker had touched her, that Raphael would have gone for blood and there'd be war between him and Michaela. But Illium had held her back in time. It was a trap set up by whoever is behind the attacks to get Archangels to war against each other in order to open a seats on the Cadre.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 Elena and Illium find the body of the Vampire Accomplice in fountain.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 The Accomplice's head was found on Anoushka's pillow with the Sekhem branded on it. Their only clue had beeches scent trail, and possibly that is why he was killed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Archangel's Kiss Elena and Raphel find Noel badly beaten.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4Kidnapped and beat Sam.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13–14 The Vampire Accomplice's body found in a fountain''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17, head found on Anoushka's pillow with the Sekhem branded on it. A Guild dagger was jammed into the mouth of the head—just like with Noel—which means a renewed threat to Elena. With his death, the trail runs cold, his scent had been their only clue. All they have now is the medallion with his scent and Lijuan's symbol on it as their one lead.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Quotes : "Do we know who he was?" ... "He looked to Charisemnon," Raphael said. "A midlevel vampire seduced by the promise of more." : "Patience, hunter," Raphael said with the confidence of a being who'd seen centuries pass. "He made a mistake in killing one of his own men - fear will loosen tongues." — Raphael ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Characters